Valentines Past and Future: Part One
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Hey, my first collab fic with Rhett-TheBratPrince. Enjoy as our favorite pint sized toddlers experience their first Valentine's Day! Will Raven's poor little heart be broken? Will she ever have a valentine? Or will a certian blonde by the name of Garfield Logan make sure that his zing's heart remains whole? Happy Valentine's Day!


**INSPECTOR: Hey you guys! Happy Valentine's Day! So this is a collaborative fic with my very good friend, and most esteemed colleague Rhett-TheBratPrince. **

**KYO: Rhett is much better than this slave-driver…I bet he'd pay his chibi minions. **

**RINA: Callate tu boca Ky-ito! **

**INSPECTOR: What do you mean pay?! I feed you, I take care of you when you're ill! I do your ****_laundry_****! I provide a roof over your head! Why do you treat me this way? (Swoons dramatically, in a faint).**

**RINA,BUTTONS,NICKY: Inspector! (All crowd around him, fan him, bring him drinks as he cries theatrically.)**

**KYO: Baka. Anyways, the Inspector don't own a thing…so don't sue him. **

Ah, Valentine's Day. Known as The Corporate Consumer Whore Holiday where souls are bought for overly stuffed plush animals, and richly decadent chocolate truffles offered upon a bed of perfect overpriced roses buffered with badly written sonnets of love unconditional and odes to the sharp cheekbones, button nose, and supple lips. As they say in Italy, ah Amore!

The very air reeked of pink, and perfume, and everywhere Garfield Logan's blonde little head looked, there were girls screeching like a howler monkey-and he would know since his daddy had brought home a video tape of one that was wrestling with another one…and they made such scary noises…

The little pre-schooler had never looked at his stuffed monkey the same after that particular incident. And Garfield's mommy seemed rather put out, since she made his daddy sleep on the couch for the next two weeks when Garfield was too scared to sleep by himself. Nightmares plaguing him of screeching howler monkeys wrestling…

He never really did understand why Valentine's Day was such an important things to girls. Even his mommy, who was normally so controlled was waiting in anticipation. Daddy had told him that morning that he would be going over to Grandma's house after school to spend the night. And that if he was good, he might even get a little brother to play with soon…

However, before his daddy had dropped him off to school, he had been given a pack of valentine's to hand out, and a bag of sweethearts.

Scuffing his worn our Power Rangers sneakers across the ground, the toddler pondered why Val's Day was so important. Who was Val anyway? No one wanted to tell the blonde and he was curious. Was it Val's birthday? If it was, how come other people got candy and toys instead of Val? But if it wasn't Val's birthday, how come he had a 'day' anyway?

All this thinking was causing the boy's head to hurt. Oh well, maybe one of the aides will be able to help him.

Finally reaching the doors of his pre-school, the blonde toddler took a deep breath, before he entered the chaos.

*****ThisIsALine****BeautifulLine*****SexyLine*******MyPreciousLine*****MyPrecious

Raven Roth sighed. Why her mommy had to force the four year old into this stupid red flouncy dress in the first place she would never understand. And then to put that stupid ribbon in her hair. Raven's mommy said that if her little daughter was lucky, she might find her _zing_ today.

When mommy said that, her eyes had gone all misty, and Raven knew that her mommy was thinking of daddy, whom she said was the only man she had ever felt a zing for.

Whenever Raven thought about that thing called "love" she always reminded her of when she had choked on that chicken wing at KFC…though it hadn't put her off of chicken. It was way too tasty to forgo. More like she just glared at it with as much malice as a pint sized four year old possessed. That is to say…she'd pout and then devour it.

But looking at all the other kids who were getting presents and valentines made something in Raven's little tummy feel all…funny. Would anyone want to give her a valentine?

****WhyHelloLine****ComeHereOften****WouldYouGuysMind?****SomePrivacyPuhLease

As the day went on, Garfield began to forget what day it was, since his friends Rich and Cy both didn't want any yucky girl cooties anywhere near them. And instead were playing a bunch of fun games.

Right now, they were playing hide and seek.

And Garfield had just found the _perfect_ hiding place. It was a nice little resting place between the branches of a tree.

When he finally got up-after a brief little tumble…where he did not cry!-Garfield smiled. Rich would never be able to find him here.

It was just as he was thinking this, when he heard a twig snap. Freezing, Garfield looked down, and frowned. It was a girl…and she was crying….and for some reason, his little heart started pounding harder.

****OhAGameOfRiddles****Okay****ButIfIWin****IEatsTheLineWhole*****FairEnough*

Raven was having a horrible Valentine's Day. First, a got a bee sting on her thumb. Than a stupid boy had torn the bow _out_ of her hair, and meanie Terra started making fun of her. And the worst part of it all…

She hadn't even gotten a single Valentine! Well…she had…but none of them had her name on it!

They were just thrown into her cubby…as if…she didn't matter…not by herself….

And when poopie head Terra had started showing off her big new teddy bear that a shy by had given her, Raven had needed to sit down by herself.

It was as she was walking, valiantly trying to fight off her tears, that she found a tree. Deciding that this would be the perfect place to cry in private, she sat down, and finally succumbed to the waterfalls that wanted to be unleashed.

As she cried, she whispered, "All…I wanted…was…a Valentine…"

*********WhatDoesTheLineHaveInItsPock et****WhatPrecious****What!*************

Hearing the blackette's whisper made Garfield's blue eyes widen. She sounded so…sad. Looking down again, and feeling his heart thump harder against his little chest, he made a decision.

Climbing down as quietly as he could….and holding in his whimper when he hit his head, the blonde scampered back into class.

He ran to his backpack. He just knew that he had to have an extra Valentine… somewhere. When he didn't find one…he looked around… seeing Ms. Suki, he asked if he might have some scissors and pink paper.

His teacher gave him the requested items with a smile. And after several minutes, Garfield had a very lopsided heart, where he wrote.

"To RaE! HaPPy VaL's DaY!

FrOm YoW SeCweT OdMiReR!"

And he placed it on the girl's desk. But that didn't seem enough….that he remembered his candy. The candy that that scary girl Terra had tried to make him share with her. Rifling through the colored hearts, he found the perfect one, and set it down in the card.

Than he ran back outside.

*****What Line*****There Isn't A Line Here*****Go Away******Go****Va****Ole****

When Raven walked in, wiping at her eyes with a grimy hand, she paused. There, on her desk, where she was sure there hadn't been anything before there was a flash of pink. Walking up hesitantly, as if weary that someone was playing a prank, the girl opened it to find that it was a card.

A clunk made her look down. And there, on a small, purple candy heart was the word _Smile. _

As a smile stole across her face, she read the card, and felt her smile grow until it hurt her cheeks. Raven clutched the card to her chest, as if any moment, someone would try and steal away _her _Valentine.

And unbeknownst to her, on that day, in a pre-school classroom, with tear stains on her face, and a smile as bright as the sun, the little girl's heart had zinged for the person who had written her this card. Her very own Valentine…

**You know, I still haven't gotten any Valentine offers. What the heck? Am I unloved? Why doesn't anyone want to ask me if I'll be there Valentine?! WWWHHHYYY! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
